Biding Time
by AnimeWolfGirl16
Summary: Each scream that came from her slowly drove a knife into his heart, and yet, he knew he had to bide his time. (One-shot) (MikaXKrul) (Warning: Spoilers for Chapter 51 of the manga and beyond)


**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, places, etc. from Seraph of the End. It all belongs to its respectful owners.**

 **Note: Contains spoilers for Chapter 51 and beyond of the manga.**

* * *

Biding Time

Blue eyes winced as another scream cut through the air, this one much lighter in comparison. Flames billowed up around the figure, turning the once respected Queen of the Vampires into little more than a spectacle for others to look at. It was a clear warning: 'Disobey and this is your punishment.'

 _But then, why her?_

Despite the thought, he knew what the vampires were thinking. The fact that they could get away with this level of cruelty against the vampire that had once ruled them was a way to show their superiority. His glance moved to his brother, standing a little bit away. Something almost seemed… off about the raven-haired teen. The blonde noticed the way that Yu-chan's hands tightened around the metal edge of the surface of the bus they were currently standing in. He seemed uncharacteristically… agitated.

 _I could understand if it was one of his friends, but he doesn't even know her…_

That was the most puzzling thing about his brother now. Mika never seemed to know how he might react to some situations. A sigh left his mouth as he thought about how they had gotten here in the first place. The man who was responsible was now also strung up in the same manner, and as much as Mika might have liked to say that it brought him satisfaction, something too seemed off about the blonde. He didn't take nearly as much satisfaction at the fact that the man who had killed his family was finally in pain, and yet there were the other things that he was beginning to notice.

 _My emotions… they're getting dimmer…_ The vampire was torn out of his thoughts by another scream from the pink-haired child, which prompted another wince. His hand went instinctively towards his side, where his sword was still undrawn. It was a struggle to just watch as pain clenched around his heart. Mika couldn't deny all that the Vampire Queen had done for him for all those years, nor could he deny what they had each felt for each other.

 _And yet… I'm forced to wait…_

Crowley had said that Ferid had a plan, which must have meant that it included saving Krul as well. As much as he hated to rely on the silver-haired vampire again, he really couldn't see any way that they could rescue Krul without getting them all killed. He had just gotten his brother back and going on a mission that was going to get them both killed was out of the question for the blonde vampire. As the fire around the Vampire Queen intensified, Mika moved away, attempting to block out her screams.

 _This is just one reason I hate enhanced hearing…_ The fact that he had been dealing with it for four years now helped, enabling him to block out most sounds. Although, when it came to Krul, he just didn't seem to be able to ignore her. His hands tightened as he walked towards where Crowley was standing.

"I hope you actually have a plan." Mika leaned against the wall, his gaze away from the sight, which helped at least a bit for him to try and forget what was happening.

"Well… technically it's Ferid's plan… but I guess…" The man trailed off, a confused look on his face.

"'You guess'?" Mika repeated, his eyes narrowing in slight anger and annoyance. If the one who was leading them didn't have a plan, then why were they following him?

 _Because he might have a way to get back your family…_ The thought popped into his mind, causing Mika to brush away the idea. He didn't trust the fact that Ferid said that there was a way to revive their long dead family members. If so, why had the man only decided to tell them about this now?

 _The questions just don't stop…_

Mika sighed, merely opting to follow Crowley as he walked towards the rest of their group. He glanced once more at the torture scene, biting his lip so hard that it drew blood.

 _I'll come back for you. I promise…_

* * *

 **So… this turned out to be a lot shorter than I originally planned it to… I keep trying to write one-shots to get back into the archive but it's harder than I thought. This has slight Mikrul in it, which makes me happy although I would have rather been writing about their relationship with something more… happy, I guess? Please let me know what you all thought!**

 **-AnimeWolfGirl16**


End file.
